


Partners

by drwhom42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhom42/pseuds/drwhom42
Summary: “At least I have one person in my life I can still trust.”Nora West-Allen, Lia Nelson, some unresolved feelings, and a triple macchiato.(or alternatively: the scene that could’ve, and should’ve been in “godspeed”.)





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so i felt like there wasn’t enough fanfic about nora and lia (read: none), so i wrote this during a bout of insomnia. fun!  
> completely un-beta’d, as fics written at 4am usually are.

“At least I have one person in my life I can still trust.”  
Nora had been through quite the ordeal recently. Godspeed, her mother and the power-dampening chip, Thawne... a triple-whammy. Now, it seemed like her life was crashing down around her. But, through all of that, she still had one constant. A lightning rod in her unkempt storm.

Lia Celeste Nelson. Her best friend, her co-worker at CCPD and now the only person, indeed, that she could trust.

As her friend smiled warmly at her, she couldn’t help but focus on that smile. Just for a second. “Lia?” Nora asked, her voice now softer than before. “Yeah?” The blonde girl asked back, looking up from her drink and at Nora’s eyes, before the other girl spoke again. “Back when I got my powers, you... you kinda...” She slightly stuttered, taking a sip of her coffee to ease her nerves, before she finished, “You kinda... called me hot?”

Lia chuckled, before she too took a sip of caffeine. “Yeah, I kinda did. ‘Hot Flash’!” She chuckled again, briefly, before her eyes widened and she turned and started rambling, “It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing! I won’t- I promise I won’t do it again, if you... don’t want me too, I’m so sorry-!” Nora slowed down her mile-a-minute monologue by taking her hand and pressing her lips to Lia’s. Stroking her knuckles with her thumb, Nora leaned out of the embrace, drawing a soft groan from her friend (Girlfriend? Must go over terms later, she quickly thinks to herself.) before she whispered, “I don’t mind. It was... kind of flattering, actually.” She smiled again, making Lia smile too, before the latter leaned in again and connected their lips. Nora sighed into Lia’s lips as their kissers parted. Nora exhaled, needing another sip of her coffee to soothe the high she was on, as she still stroked Lia’s hand.

“For the record...” Lia stated in a shaky breath, “Yes, I do think you’re hot.” Nora laughed, as Lia stroked her arm again and continued, “So, should we finish our drinks, or do you want to go for a triple smooch in half as many minutes?”

Nora snorted, “Oh, getting bold, are we, Hot Flash’s hotter friend?” “Well,” Lia giggled back, “that might be my triple macchiato!” The two women continued laughing for a moment, before something connected in Nora’s brain.

Triple. Triple. Triple. “A triple.”

Lia snickered through another sip, “Yeah, that’s been established.” Nora rolled her eyes at her friend (Girlfriend? Ugh, she thought, later!), before getting out her small notepad and pen, and started to write down... “The chemicals that Godspeed stole. Benzine Methanol is unstable, and if you add in the Carbon Disulphide that he stole from Ollin’s lab...”

“Kablooey!” Lia exclaimed. “We learnt that in 9th Grade Analytical Chem, remember?” “Yeah!” Nora replied, going back to her notes while remembering one of the first times she had ever seen Lia laugh, back in school. God, she was pretty even then.

“Yeah, and the only way to combine all those chemicals together without that explosion is some kind of... binding property, with a-“

“Plus-1 oxidation state!” They deciphered simultaneously. “Like,” Nora thought while continuing her notes, “Dioxygen Diflouride!” “Right,” Lia exhaled, impressed and slightly proud of her possibly-more-than-best-friend, before asking, “So where would we find that?”

Nora pulled up the directions to where they needed to go on her phone, before swallowing the rest of her coffee and taking a sip of Lia’s to get her amped up. “The only place in Central City that can store it is Stagg Industries. C’mon, babe.”

“Woah, b-babe?” Lia stumbled, and Nora turned and smiled at her best friend(???). “Yeah. You gave me a nickname...” She smiled, before taking the hand of her... partner. That’s the word, Nora thought. “C’mon, my partner in crime-fighting.” Lia smiled, and kissed her partner on the lips again. “There’s your triple, Hot Flash.” They smiled at each other, before finally leaving Jitters, hand-in-hand. 

Partners.


End file.
